YEY! WE'RE DOOMED!
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: From the moment the Autobots arrived on Earth, they had expected resistance from the humans. They had expected enemy attacks. But NEVER had they expected Zoe. Mayhem and mischief followed Sam's cousin like flies to honey, and now smack bang in the middle of an alien war, nothing, not even mutant tacos brandishing lightsabers are going to stop her helping her new friends!
1. Chapter 1: Out Of The Blue

**Hi, so this is the test chapter for my planned series which will span the three movies, into the fourth and rumoured the fifth movie. Now all we need to do is convince Mr Bay to do a sixth, and a seventh, and an eighth...WOO! TF WILL NEVER EVER NEVER END! IT'S GONNA GO ON FOREVER!**

**Kay, so basically this is the first movie, but with ME in it. Well not me, because Zoe, despite sharing personality, appearance ect with me, is still an OC. Kinda. It's complicated...  
There's another OC, in the place of Mikaela. I UTTERLY HATE the character of Mikaela, so I've replaced her. ^_^ Hurray for the facfic universe! **

**Random Fact Of The Day!  
I HATE BANNANAS! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! I've actually slipped in a rant about how much I hate them in the beginning of this chapter...**

**Just to note, in case you are worried; **My OC's will NEVER be Mary Sue's. I hate Sue's with a passion. Sure, Zoe looks and acts like me, but like me, she has many flaws. And she DOES NOT, repeat, DOES NOT get special powers for no legit reason. Hollie won't either. Both my OC's will make mistakes, some big some small. They are not perfect in the least.

**OC Zoe Riverton**

**Virtues; **Adorably insane, loyal to the end, creative and persistently happy.

**Flaws; **Never listens, forgetful, can't ever shut the hell up one she gets going, can't keep on one topic.

**Note; Riverton is not my last name, I really wish it was though. I fraggin' LOVE it! In real life I'm 16, but in this fic, Zoe is seventeen (I like that number). It should also be noted that I do have my normal-ish moments, they're just rare. :D **

**OC Hollie Sutherland**

**Virtues; **Friendly, outgoing, brave and a complete mother hen.

**Flaws; **Speaks mind by accident, a bit bossy and nosy.

****Yeah, I know Justin Beiber wasn't famous back then, but I just couldn't resist the moment.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Out Of The Blue**

"Oh Holy Irk! Where's my phone?" Zoe ran around the sitting room, throwing things about in her mad search. "Damn those exploding gofers! They've stolen my phone and hidden it in their fortress of gofery DOOM!"

Her parents, now far too used to her behaviour to bat an eyelid, continued to watch the TV. Zoe continued to race around the house, stopping in the kitchen for some sugar refill and some Nori seaweed crackers. All that running had made her hungry. She froze when she spotted her most hated of enemies upon the marble counter.

Bannanas.

Those hideous, fruity, mushy yellow demons. How DARE they steal the wonderful colour of yellow?! They didn't deserve it. With their _disgusting _taste, and their _horrible _smell. She almost gagged at the sight. What kind of weirdo actually liked those vile things? Sure, she might be many things...but at least she wasn't a bannana-chomper. Yuck.

Racing back to her bedroom, Zoe rifled through her many drawers, finally finding her phone at the back of her sock drawer. She didn't stop to ask herself why it was there, because honestly, she was used to things magically appearing in ridiculous places.

Zoe ran down the street to her cousin's house. He had a new car, and she wanted to drive it. She didn't have a licence, but so what? She had only just read a story about some snot-nosed celeb who got pulled over without a licence, and they got let off without punishment. If she went to court, she would use that article as proof that the justice system was whack, and so therefore no matter what they said, it would all be LIES!

The sun beat down on her, its horrible waves of stupid heat radiating of the path which someone had oh-so-cleverly decided to make white. It damn near blinded her in the summer glare.

"Curse this filthy planet!" Zoe complained out loud, earning herself odd looks from passing people. "This miserable Earth sun! Even Ziris-Minor didn't orbit such a horrible star!"

And so on and so forth.

Zoe stopped complaining when she saw the car. She knew it was Sam's, because it was parked right outside of his house. It was a _gorgeous _Camaro. _And it was yellow! _A slick yellow with black stripes. Zoe walked up to the front of it, flattening her top half against the bonnet in an attempt to hug the car. Yeah that's right, hugging the car.

"Hey there beautiful! You're my car now. Sam only gets visiting rights." Zoe said, hugging it tighter before releasing her grip and skipping up to the door of the house and knocking on it loudly.

"Hello? Dorksville's only resident! You in there?" she yelled, waiting him to open the door. "Oi! Sam, it's me! Open up or I'll be within my rights to authorise deadly force!" she added, banging hard on the wooden door.

"Okay, okay!" the door suddenly opened, revealing her cousin, Sam Witwicky. An awkward looking boy with short dark hair. "Jeez! Is all that really necessary?"

"Duh." Zoe tilted her head. Sam seemed jumpy, nervous even.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Sam asked, looking suspicious.

Zoe pretended to be insulted. "Do I even _need _an excuse to visit a member of my own _family? _Really Sam, you might only visit me whenever you need money, but I visit you because I like to annoy the hell outta you!"

Sam held his hands up in surrender, before catching sight of the car on the road. His mouth opened in a silent scream, a shaking finger pointing at the car.

"Demon car!" he shrieked, as the car's engine suddenly sprang to life on its own, revving in an almost teasing way.

"You know Sam, even I have a limit on the insanity." Zoe said.

Sam bowled past his cousin, grabbing his mother's bike from the open garage and speeding off on it, the car in a hot pursuit.

"RUN ZOE!" he screamed back.

Zoe scratched her head. For the first time in her life, she was actually confused by madness. She considered herself fluent in the language of Insanity, but Sam just took the biscuit. Maybe he was playing a joke or something.

Shutting the house door, she grabbed the other bike, the spare one from the garage, and followed her cousin. She was a good cyclist and caught up with him no bother. He made a quick, sharp turn, managing to shake off the car but ended up face first on the concrete, having been unable to control the sudden change of direction. The sight of her cousin on the floor in front of a very confused looking Hollie Sutherland, was a hilarious one. Zoe held back a giggle. What a goofball.

Stopping neatly in beside them both, Zoe grinned at the honey-brown haired girl, who was helping Sam to his feet.

"HIYA HOLLIE!" she said, waving as though the girl was miles away.

"Hey Zoe, I haven't seen you for _ages _now." Hollie waved back. "Still as insane as ever, I see. May it never change!"

Zoe smiled. Hollie was one of the more popular girls at school, but she wasn't the typical teenage witch that patrolled the corridors like a Barbie knockoff looking for a catwalk to flaunt her nonexistent looks. Hollie was...nice, for want of a better word. She was well known by almost everyone, due to her friendliness. She and Zoe would go shopping together every once in a while, and hang out together at school, since they were in most of each other's classes.

"So, what exact-" Hollie began, but was cut off by the rev of an engine.

The still-incredibly-gorgeous-so-called 'demon car' came around the corner, and Sam took off like a bat outta hell, speeding down the street with the car hot on his heels. Or wheel's, he_ was_ on a bike.

Hollie and Zoe looked at each other. Hollie looked confused, Zoe shrugged.

"Something about a demon car." She offered. Hollie blinked. "C'mon, we better get after him before he whacks into a lamppost or something."

"After today, I totally believe all those crazy stories people tell about you." Hollie promised, while Zoe nodded approvingly.

Hollie jumped eagerly on the back of the bike, laughing wildly as they raced off after the screaming teenager. They followed him to some kind of abandoned underpass, long dead cars littering the scene.

Zoe looked around as the skidded to a halt. Her breath caught in her throat, sending icy blasts of air into her protesting lungs. She mentally told them to shut up. It was her body, she was in control, she could do what she liked with it.

After a few moments, she realised they had lost the 'demon car', and she had to stifle her laughter as her idiotic cousin slammed into the side of a police car. That's what you get for not watching where you're going. The two girls ditched the bike and ran over to their quarry, helping him to his feet. Again.

"Thank god you're here!" Sam yelped at the police car. "I've had the worst day of my life! Seriously!"

Hollie rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

Sam hadn't noticed her statement, and continued to babble his woes to the police car, whose officer still refused to get out of the car. Zoe thought it was weird. Surely he would have gotten out by now? A kid _had _just ploughed into the side of his cruiser.

"I've...I've been followed here!" Sam practically shrieked. "I was on my mother's bike. Right? And my car is right there! It's been following me! Following me! A damn CAR!"

His voice became fearful as the police car jerked forward, almost hitting into him. Zoe and Hollie frowned. There was something odd about the car. Neither girl could have put their finger on it, but there was something very wrong about it. It had a sinister air around it, like a creepy murder house or school on a Monday morning. There was an odd symbol on it, like a stylised wolf face or something.

Zoe felt Hollie tug at the sleeve of her blouse, turning, she saw what Hollie was pointing at.

'_To punish and enslave.'_

Hollie and Zoe looked at each other. This was definitely NOT a normal police car. The two girls ran up to the still jabbering Sam and grabbed his arms.

"Sam, stop babbling and move! We gotta go!" Hollie yelled. "This is like the Camero, it's possessed or I don't know, something!"

"WHAT?" Sam bellowed, but his cry was cut off when the car jerked suddenly forwards, knocking him off his feet again. A-freaking-gain!

"OI! COPPER!" Zoe yelled, kicking the front of the car, hearing her very English demeanour on full flow. "Only I can physically and psychologically abuse my cousin! You hear me?!" she kicked the grill again, this time harder. "SOD OFF!"

Almost angrily, the car jerked forwards again, knocking all three of them off their feet. It kept moving forwards, forcing the teenagers to edge backwards on their backsides. Zoe and Hollie grabbed Sam's hands and pulled him further back. The possessed cars was seemingly more interested in _him. _

Suddenly, spiky...wheelie...barb...thingies slid out of the headlights, the teenagers instantly began to scramble backwards as the Headlights of Death began spinning, the blades glinting menacingly in the dull light. Zoe felt her heart pound painfully in her chest, she was rarely scared, but she considered this to be a fear-worthy situation.

"What the fuck do you want!" screamed Hollie. "Tell me or I'll...I'll um...I'll do something horrible to your seats!"

******"Yeah! And we'll put Justin Beiber on loop on your radio! FULL volume!" Zoe couldn't help but put in. Sam gave her a look that was half respect, half disbelief. She shrugged at her cousin.

"What? I just really hate him..."

The Headlights of Death retracted a little. Maybe demon cars liked to keep their seats clean after all. Maybe they didn't like Justin Beiber. Either way, they were glad they weren't being cut to pieces by a demon car.

_Although,_ Zoe thought, _it would be an interesting way to go..._

Her cheery thoughts were interrupted when a horrible sound filled the air. It was like one of those creepy noises in a movie where you know something horrible is about to happen, like the Twilight opening music. You just know that everything that will follow that sound with be so horrifically awful, you will be scarred for life.  
The three teenagers watched in awe and horror as the car...morphed? Gears and metal changed shape, whirring and fitting together to create...a robot. Not a cuddly, cute version of a robot you see in cartoons, this was a monster. It's red eyes glowed with a sadistic malice as it looked at them. They all shrank back in fear.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! MOVE! MOVE!" Sam roared, as all three of them scrambled to their feet and ran for their lives.

They ran side by side, jumping over the assorted piles of scrap metal, lunging around the old cars, tripping and scratching their already bruised arms and legs on the odd bits of junk that littered the floor. Their hearts gave a leap of terror as they heard the metallic footsteps of the...thing behind them. It didn't bother working around the environment. It just smashed through everything in its path. Like Pacman...only way scarier.  
Sam was still yelling his choice swears, but the girls were smart enough to try and conserve the air in their lungs. That thing was a car, outrunning it would be impossible, but if they could get to the streets, they could take back alleys that were too small for it to fit in. If they could just make it out of the-

Their mental plans were shattered when the thing hit them with its claw-like hand, sending the much smaller humans spinning through the air like cereal from a packet, landing unceremoniously on top of a scrapped car, crying out in pain. The two girls landed on the roof, Sam landed on the window. The glass splintered and cracked, but thankfully it didn't break.

The teenagers screamed as the car was smashed downwards. Well, Sam and Hollie screamed, Zoe let out a shout that sounded suspiciously like 'WEEEEEEE!'. The robot gave her a confused look, before turning its attention to Sam.

"ARE YOU USERNAME: LADIESMAN217!" It screamed in an unearthly, metallic voice that split through their bones.

"Y-yeah." Sam replied, clearly petrified.

"WHERE IS EBAY ITEM 21153? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES! " The robot shouted, slamming it's hands down on the car.

"Glasses? What...I don't-"

Sam began to splutter, but Hollie and Zoe pulled him over the roof of the car. They rolled on the ground before sprinting out into the sunshine. Despite her earlier complaints, Zoe was glad to see it. As the teens ran and ran, they heard the robot racing after them, concrete smashing and the screech of metal against metal grated on her ears.

Zoe glanced back, and instantly regretted it. The police car robot was gaining on them. They were so small, and it was huge. One of its strides probably took up ten of theirs. It closed in on them, red eyes glowing in triumph, before the sound of squealing tyres attracted its attention.

The Camero spun, its bumper smashing into the evil robots leg. The three teens yelled and turned to run away, but the Camero skidded to a sharp stop in front of them. The door magically opened by itself.

"GET IN!" Hollie screamed, already sat inside on the back seats.

"That might not be a good idea!" Sam yelled.

"It's the yellow dude or **Headlights of Death!** Take your friggin' pick!" Zoe threw her cousin into the driving seat of the car and jumped in beside him, seeing the other robot stand back up with a roar.

The Camero's doors slammed shut, locks going on and seatbelts snapping across the struggling teens, before it tore away from the robot with a screech of tyres.

Zoe glanced at the steering wheel, feeling a stab of terror at the symbol on it. She frowned, taking a closer look. This one was different. It looked...friendlier. She settled back in the seats, trying not to look at the rear view mirror, which clearly showed the police car in hot pursuit. The interior of the car was silent, save for heavy breathing. The silence was broken however, when Hollie recovered her breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" she yelled. "WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"

Nobody answered her at first. Zoe eventually leaned forward and pointed at the symbol on the steering wheel.

"I think...this car is the good guy."

* * *

**This is only the test chapter. If I get good reviews, then I'll carry on! :)**

**Sooooooo...what did you think? Make sure to tell me, or you might not get the next chapter. I've never done this kind of thing before. I usually like to have my own story, but I'm having a go at a movie re-write. It's harder than it looks. **

**INVADER ZEE, SIGNING OFF**


	2. Chapter 2: Take No Prisoners

**Blarghhh! I am so ill at the moment :( Not really my insanely happy, completely mad self. Damn little sisters, why do they never share anything except their horrible germs!**

**I was dreading writing the BB and Barricade fight scene! Especially when Frenzy comes along. A lot happens really quickly, and it's hard to get it all down and still keep the pace of the story. I think I did okay though... **

**I will say one thing though, movie re-writes are much harder than they seem!**

**Also, Sam doesn't lose his pants, and no cringe worthy scenes in this fic. I feel that those moments in the movie were a complete waste of time and animation. There will be some majorly funny moments, but not ridiculously embarrassing funny. Just funny. **

***falls asleep* Gah, this was very hard to write, especially since my head feels like its full of fog. Maybe soon the fog will clear back into a rainbow with a little unicorn having a tea party with a hyperactive leprechaun.**

**:D Hee...unicorns...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Take No Prisoners**

The three teenagers were mentally trying not to continue screaming as the Camero drove itself, the police 'car' closing in on them fast. With a burst of speed, the Camero seemed to gain the upper hand, and the teenagers felt their muscles relax a little. Suddenly the police car appeared beside them.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" Sam screamed to nobody in particular, gripping the seat like it was the most important thing on the planet.

Hollie hit the dashboard of the Camero. "Look dude, you're a car! SO DRIVE ALREADY! GET US AWAY FROM THAT THING!" she bellowed, seeing the police car swerve alongside them.

The effect was instantaneous. The Camero propelled itself forward through the old windows of what looked like a warehouse. The teens screamed as the car smashed through the glass, debris flying like nobody's business. They slammed into old boxes, splintering wooden structures and beams, kicking up the dust left behind by years of neglect.

As the car flew out of the warehouse, the teens realised it had gotten dark. The Camero slowed down, the rumble of its engine became a deathly quiet as the car slowed to a halt. The police car drove past the hiding spot, and the Camero backed up slightly to avoid being detected.

"Oh my god! Please don't let Headlights of Death get us!" Hollie whispered, before turning to a very amused Zoe and saying, "I should've stayed at home!"

Sam was silent, eyes locked ahead, and fingers gripping the seat in fear as he watched the real demon car pass them once more.

Zoe bit her lip before patting the dashboard. "Time to burn some rubber don't you think?" she said quietly.

As if in answer, the Camero rocketed out of their hiding place, passing the cruiser as it backed up. Hollie and Sam yelled as they watched the police car speed after them, hot on their heels as they continued racing off.

The teens felt their seatbelts unclick, as the car did a sudden fishtail and the doors opened, sending all three of them tumbling out of the vehicle. They slammed to the ground. Hollie skidded a few more paces, howling in pain as broken glass shredded into the soft skin of her upper arm. Zoe had hit her back on a rock, the sharp pain brining water to her eyes. She yelled as Sam landed on her, having bounced after he had hit the ground. He apologised quickly, then dragged her over to Hollie.

They watched in awe as the Camero's hood parted, the car seemingly splitting in half as gears and bolts fitted elegantly into place. Wheels popped out of the back as it stood up, a head appearing and headlights blazing angrily as the robot adopted a fighting, protective stance.

The police car transformed again, throwing itself at the Camero 'bot, who carefully shoved the humans aside as it was knocked to the ground with a burst of colourful sparks. The robots rolled and smashed into some power lines, the lightning strobes of electricity exploding like fireworks around them, illuminating the darkness and showing the jagged shapes of the environment.

The Camero 'bot was knocked off its feet, while another robot sprang out from inside the police car bot. It was different to the others, like some kind of metal skeleton, only more menacing. The teens ran backwards, watching the Camero 'bot attempt to get to them, but was knocked over by the larger police car robot. The teens ran off as fast as they could, though Zoe had to be dragged the first few steps as it seemed she wanted to stay and see who won the fight. The small robot ran after them, making crazy noises.

The Camero 'bot was thrown into some kind of smoke stack, but swiftly countered the attack with some awesome ninja moves. The two robots grabbed each other, and cartwheeled into something else electrical.

The teenagers continued to run, tearing away from the action as fast as they could. Hollie and Zoe looked back when they head Sam yell. The small robot had grabbed him by the ankle, Sam's chin smacked hard against the gravel, glistening beads of blood appearing. The robot began dragging him back to towards the two fighting car robots. Zoe made to run at the robot, but Hollie held her back.

"That thing will cut you to pieces!" she said, sounding a lot calmer that she looked. "See if you can find a pipe or something to hit it with!"

Zoe looked around. "Even better!" she pointed to a tool shed.

The two girls ran over, throwing open the door and frantically searching for something sharp or heavy. They tore apart the shelves, cursing as they found only spare nails and batteries. Hollie picked up a small power drill, wincing as her bleeding arm protested, she shook her head. Not destructive enough.

Hearing Sam's yells of pain, they redoubled their efforts. The two girls grinned in triumph as they found a large power saw in one of the boxes. Now THAT would do the trick.

Racing back down the bank, the girls heard Sam's yells originating from a small ravine. Zoe ran ahead, pulling Sam out from under the smaller robot, and ducking as it swiped at her. She snarled he choice Irken insults, then kicked it hard in the chest, sending it reeling. As it tried to get up, Hollie came at it with the power saw, going straight for its thin, brittle-looking neck. It screamed in pain, trying to scratch her face off with its claws, but Hollie darted out of the way before finishing the job and watching its head fall off with a satisfying thud.

For the next few moments, none of them could do anything but pant and get their bearings together. Hollie looked to the power saw, then back to her friends with a heartbroken expression.

"I just killed someone!" she said, bottom lip wobbling as tears formed.

Sam gave her a look. "It was going to kill _me _you know! And besides! It's a freaking robot!"

"I know...but still..." Hollie threw her improvised weapon on the ground and helped Sam to his feet with her good arm. "I don't think these actually are robots." She added.

"What d'you mean?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Well...it was in pain." Hollie said quietly. "Robots don't feel pain. They're not programmed to."

"STARFISH, I LOVE YOU!" Zoe yelled. When her companions gave her strange looks she added, "What? I felt left of the conversation."

Sam and Hollie rolled their eyes, beginning to climb back up the bank. The teens held their breath as they saw the Camero 'bot looking around, presumably for them. They supposed the police car robot had driven off or something, because they couldn't see it anywhere. Hollie gripped Sam's hand, watching as the robot spotted them and walked slowly over.

"So if it's not a robot...what do you think it is?" Hollie asked.

"Maybe it's like...a super advanced battle suit?" Sam offered. "Whatever it is, it's probably Japanese, yeah, definitely Japanese."

Zoe snorted. "Yeah, if Japan was from another planet maybe. Guys, come on. This is like the Iron Giant or something. Whatever these things are, they are _not _from Earth. You really think anyone really has that kind of tech?"

The Camero 'bot knelt in front of them, its face shield slid away, revealing the sweetest, cutest little face any of them had ever seen. It's jewel bright...eyes were a beautiful shade of baby blue, looking down at the teenagers with curiosity. Hollie couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there sweetie." She murmured. The robot must have heard her, as it tilted its adorable little head with what was unmistakably a smile.

"I think...these robo-guys want something from me." Sam said, about to say robot, but not wanting to say the wrong thing. Hollie was right. They were not normal robots at all. "The one with the red eyes was talking about my Ebay page."

Hollie looked dumbstruck. "Okay, after today, I'm going to sign up for a place in a quiet little nunnery in the middle of Tuscany, and live the rest of my life in peace."

The yellow 'bot's grin became wider.

"Can...can you t-talk?" Sam asked the 'bot, his voice trembled a little.

**"XM RADIO-DIGITAL CABLE-BROADCASTING SYSTEM." **The robot 'said', using jumbled clips of sound.

"So, you talk using the radio?" Zoe asked.

The robot pretended to clap, playing the sound of applause through its speakers. The teenagers laughed. Zoe clapped back, dancing around insanely.

"So...what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked, choosing to ignore the bewildered looks that his companions gave him.

**"****Message from Star fleet Captain-Throughout the inanimate vastness of space-ANGELS WILL RAIN DOWN LIKE VISITORS FROM HEAVEN! HALLELUJAH!"** The robot mixed broadcasts from its radio link into a sentence, but the teens still had to fill in the gaps themselves. They half wondered if it was doing it on purpose, testing their abilities so to speak.

"Heaven? L-like the stars?" Hollie asked, pointing upwards at the velvet blackness, dotted with distantly glinting diamonds. "Was Zoe right? Are you from another planet?"

The robot nodded. Without further ado, it changed back into the Camero and the doors opened for them. The teens looked at each other.

"If it just wants me...then maybe you two sho-"

Sam never finished the sentence. He stopped talking upon seeing the expressions on the girls' faces.

"Sorry...um ladies first?" Sam said timidly, the girls gave him one last death glare before sliding into the car. The car itself made a very amused sound.

When everyone was settled, the car zoomed off. Hollie laughed and whooped in joy. She was sat in the driver's seat, making it look like she was the one driving. Now that there was no demon police car chasing them, they could actually enjoy the ride. The car's turns were smooth and practiced, the radio bleeped out fun messages every so often. The teens couldn't help but smile. Whoever he was, he was like a sweet little kid, forever eager to please his friends with his skills. They were certain the robot was male. It just seemed like one.

After a while, Hollie tapped the steering wheel. "Do you mind putting the window down a bit? My arm feels like it's on fire."

**"No worries-can't have a lady-hurtin' now-no fireworks-for you!" **The car said.

Hollie smiled at being referred to as a 'lady'. The car window wound down, and the cool air rushed over her burning skin. Hollie sighed. That felt much better.

"Maybe we should stop at a hospital, so you can get patched up?" Sam offered, wincing at the deep gashes in Hollie's upper arm.

**"Did somebody call for a doctor-you want it, we got it-the best of the best of the best!" **The radio said, almost cheerfully. **"No time-no stopping-more than-A SINGLE ARM-at stake-sorry."**

"Oh...okay." Sam said, mentally figuring out that wherever the 'bot was taking them, there was a good doctor, and there was no time for hospitals.

It was night time now. The stars were all out, decorating the dark sky with their unearthly glory. The car drove them into the grounds of some kind of fancy building, pushing open the metal gates, a sign reading that the building was closed for restorations. The car stopped, the doors opening in invitation for them to step out. The teens complied, and stood at the front of the car, wondering what on Earth was going to happen.

"**VISITORS FROM HEAVEN! HALLEUJAH!" **The Camero said, repeating one of his earlier statements.

The three friends looked up, searching the night sky for the 'visitors'. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, like ninjas, four bright balls of fire suddenly appeared in the sky, falling to Earth at an incredible speed. They almost looked like meteorites, except the slight glint of metal could be seen even at the distance the three teenagers were standing. They were no meteorites. These were robots like the Camero. Blue strobes of lightning flashed over the sky as they passed through the atmosphere, slamming to the ground with such incredible power, the ground shook slightly.

Sam grabbed Hollie and Zoe's hands, all three of them tried to squash down their fear, a thousand scenarios flowing through their brains at once. They watched in awe as one of the meteors crashed to the ground in a large field not far from where they were parked. They felt the earth quake slightly around them.

The car doors opened again, and the teenagers hopped back into their seats, their fear began to turn into bubbling excitement as they sped off into the night.

* * *

**Next chappie we meet the rest! **

**I'm going to take longer with updates after Monday. College is starting and we always get a ton of artwork to do. I really hate to keep readers waiting, but I am usually snowed under with work. **

**Anyway, enough of my woes, hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**TA TA FOR NOW! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3: The Key

**O.O By my usual updating standard, it's been ages since I updated this. Sorry! I'm making it up to you guys by making this EXTRA long! *smiles like a rainbow***

**I have decided to leave out the whole 'piece of crap Camero' scene. Mainly because Mikky-so-fine says it, and plus, I think Bee would have chosen the fancy Camaro in the first place. Male vanity being what it is...*laughs***

**Also, I recently watched a behind the scenes of TF. I watched the one where Mr Bay says he would have LOVED to put more TF's in the first movie, but it was too expensive for the budget they had. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of putting others in myself, mainly the characters I so longed to be there alongside the others. No need to thank me, I'm just a fan who knows what she wants! :D**

**I had an absolute **_**field day **_**with the description of the 'bots. MY INNER FANGIRL HAS BEEN RELEASED! And boy is she feeling fluffy! Sorry if I go overboard, but fangirl is as fangirl does. :D**

**Notes; **Arcee and Chromia look a lot like they did in G1, their heads are the same design anyway. Just imagine them in a movie form( more complicated and realistic structure ect), and BINGO you got it. I'm a hardcore G1 fan, so a lot other G1 characters will pop up in this fic!

**All my OC's have themes; **

**Zoe's theme is 'Hope' by Yiruma.**

**Hollie's theme is 'With the Wind' also by Yiruma.**

Do have a look at these pieces of music, they are so beautiful and always help me visualise my characters.

*** "Flaming hellsfire!" Is an English turn of phrase. It means 'for god's sake!' or 'damn it!' depending on the sentence it's used in. It can be shortened to just 'hellfire!', usually said if you drop something or hurt yourself. **

**Woo, that was a long one. ONWARDS, BRAVE YEOMEN!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Key**

Hollie picked at the tears in her floral blouse and her grubby leggings, regretting that today of all days she had chosen to wear her favourite white pumps. She looked at her friends. They were pretty beaten up too. Zoe's jeans had a hole in, her knee length converse badly scuffed and her long grey jumper was covered in dirt that was collecting in the folds of the loose turtleneck, there was a rip in the left sleeve, where a long scratch was revealed. Sam's jeans and beloved brown hooddie were just as abused, torn and dusty, with cuts and bruises all over his skin.

The Camaro drove quickly now, the darkened houses becoming more and more dilapidated with every passing minute, while a few more blue flashes told them that the robot's friends were still arriving. A flash of excitement rang through all three of them.

The teens sat in silence. Despite their eagerness to find out what was going on, none of them really knew what to say to each other.

Sam was feeling rather overwhelmed. His first car had turned out to be a giant, but even he would admit, adorable robot alien who saved their lives and protected them from another robot who was apparently searching for his grandfathers old glasses. Now, he was taking them god-knows where in the middle of the night, to meet other robots presumably. He bit his lip, an old habit he had never gotten out of, wondering what on Earth had happened to his nice quiet life.

Hollie didn't know what to think. She sat back in her seat and rubbed her aching head, trying not to disturb her arm. Every time she moved it, the skin would split open a little more, and fresh blood would begin seeping down her arm onto her already drenched shirt. She sighed, trying to work out her feelings. Sure, she was a little scared. She had nearly died today, and she had no idea where they were going. But part of her couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't alone. She had two friends in the car with her, maybe everything would be okay. Her thoughts were confused as she looked out the window at the passing glow of a streetlight.

Zoe on the other hand, had just seen a billboard with a cartoon penguin on it. Oh what she wouldn't give to own a penguin! She would call him Squawky The Magnificent and give him a superhero outfit, then she would make some pretty sweet youtube videos.

The car turned around a corner, and the teens were jerked from their thoughts. The car apparently didn't like silence, as it turned the radio on and spoke to them.

**"Everythin' okay?" **he asked. **"You-guys-are needing-anything, anything at all kids-all youuu gotta dooo-ask the professional!"**

"We're good." Sam spoke up. "But I think we just...can't really take this all in y'know? It's not exactly the night we had planned."

"You can say that again..." Hollie muttered.

A small noise, like a click and whirr sounded. The teens figured the car was agreeing with them or something. Their speed increased as they reached an abandoned part of town. Hollie shrank back in the seat as she saw the darkness pressing in outside the Camaro. She almost felt as though the shadows were _looking_ at her, leering and daring her to step outside the well light interior of the car. She trembled slightly, feeling dizziness begin to form at the back of her mind.

The Camaro stopped in the middle of an abandoned alleyway, opening its doors expectantly. Zoe and Sam got out, but Hollie stayed where she was, shaking a little. The Camaro made a concerned noise.

"S-sorry," Hollie began as she hurriedly got out of the car. "I just..I-it's so dark. I'll be fine, just...just give me minute to calm down."

Zoe and Sam looked at each other. They had forgotten Hollie was terrified of the dark. Sam took hold of her good arm, giving her a reassuring look. Hollie relaxed a little, retuning Zoe's encouraging smile. Even though she knew the dark was harmless, nothing but the lack of light, she still feared it greatly. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as she saw some headlights came into view.

The three teens felt their breath catch as a enormous semi-truck pulled up in front of them, the red and blue flames making it look so damn _badass. _A silver Pontiac car rolled around to the side of them, closely followed by a huge black Topkick truck, a lime green Search and Rescue Hummer, and two Lotus Elise's. The last two were almost the same, except the blue one was a little bigger and longer, while the deep purple one was sleeker and more aerodynamic. The blue one pulled in close to the Topkick, while the purple one revved around the humans playfully. Zoe laughed and patted the hood as it drew back next to the Camaro.

Her laugh was cut off as the semi-truck began to transform. There was an elegance, a patience, even in the way the metal parts shifted and fitted together. The other vehicles followed suit, each with their own kind of transformation. The Pontiac had a very ninja like way, flipping and turning like it was showing off, while the Topkick and blue Elise were aggressive and rough. The Camaro and purple Elise were almost playful in the way they transformed, while the Hummer had a very logical and strict way about it.

The humans watched in awe and fear, feeling so very small as the semi finished changing. The robot that looked down at them was incredible. Even the air around him seemed to bask in its own glory, while his cobalt eyes shone with a brilliance that assured the tiny humans of his patience and kindness. But there was a sadness there. Mournful yes, and so very wise.

Zoe suddenly realised she was gaping like a carp in a castle moat and quickly shut her mouth, trying not to laugh at herself. The robot kneeled down, coming close to the three humans.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked, his voice was rich and warm, radiating a god-like quality that made the humans feel instantly safer than they ever had before.

Sam blinked and swallowed. "Uh, y-yeah." He stammered nervously. "That's me. W-who are you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime." The robot named Optimus said. He glanced at Hollie and Zoe in confusion. "Forgive me, but may I enquire as to your names?"

The girls grinned.

"I'm Hollie, and this is Zoe." Hollie pointed to herself, and then to the girl standing next to her, who waved cheerfully. "She's Sam's cousin, and I'm just the girl who always gets dragged into dangerous situations by the madmen I call my friends." She added, glaring at Zoe, before switching her gaze back to the gentle giant in front of her. "If you don't mind me asking, and I hope I'm not being rude here, but..._what _exactly are you?"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus replied, a small smile gracing gently over his face.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer robot said, flicking his hand in a 'whatever' gesture.

"Auto...bots? Autobots!" Zoe said testing out the word. "Me likey this word. Me likey a lot. Is good word no?" she said, flicking her cousin hard on the ear.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Sam asked, rubbing his ear.

"I _felt_ like it."

A loud laugh made them look over at the Pontiac 'bot. A visor covered his eyes, but the humans could see the huge grin on his face clearly.

"My first Lieutenant, Jazz." Optimus said by way of introduction.

"What's crackin' lil'bitches?" Jazz asked in his smooth, mischievous voice. He flipped and sat back on an abandoned car. "This looks like a cool place to kick it!"

The teens laughed, they liked him already.

"There he goes, showing off as usual!"

A roar of laughter made them all jump and looked behind, where they saw a large black coloured robot with huge cannons drawn, and a strong looking female robot leaning against the side of a building, a wide grin on her face.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide and his sparkmate, my trusted soldier Chromia."

"You feelin' lucky punk?" Ironhide asked in a gruff, but still warm voice.

Sam backed away, while Hollie and Zoe grinned at each other.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus said, a light-hearted tone playing on his words.

"Just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide shrugged and laughed slightly, while Chromia grinned wider.

"Don't scare the humans 'Hide." Chromia chided lightly, the dusky blue colouring glowed slightly in the dark.

Zoe, however, ran up to Ironhide and began an endless stream of questions.

"How far can you shoot something from? Is there a big explosion? What would happen if you shot a human with one of those things? Do you have more cannons? Do you like explosions? I know I do. Can you shoot something now so I can see it blow up? How big would the crater be? If you shot a zombie, would it make it's head explode?" Zoe would have gone on, probably forever, but Sam dragged her back over to where they had been standing.

"HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!"

Optimus looked at Zoe with an amused look in his eyes as he turned to the Hummer 'bot, who was glaring at the wound on Hollie's arm as though it was his most hated enemy.

"My chief medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffed the air. "Hmm. Interesting. The boy's pheromone levels, the movements of his eyes and body suggest he wants to _mate _with the female designated as Hollie."

Sam felt his face burn. Hollie looked shocked, while Zoe burst into uncontrollable laughter, holding her sides in case they split.

"Holy Irk! Now THAT is the way to break the news! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." she said to Ratchet, once she had finally recovered her breath. "Mind if I use that one?"

"Go right ahead."

Optimus shook his head good-naturedly at the two of them, before turning to the Camaro 'bot, smiling once more.

"And Sam, you already know your guardian, my scout, Bumblebee." None of the humans missed the fatherly pride in his voice as he spoke.

**"Check on the rep, yeah, second to none!" **Bumblebee's radio sang, as the 'bot looked down at the humans with what was obviously a cheeky grin. The female purple 'bot next to him giggled lightly.

"My...guardian?" When Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically Sam grinned widely. "Awesome!"

"Don't inflate his ego, it's not good for a young mech." Ratchet said, aiming his arm at the scout. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them. When he stops being such a sparkling over it!"

Ratchet had activated a little red laser on Bumblebee's throat. Bumblebee made a coughing noise and attempted to bat away the laser. Ratchet tutted and rolled his eyes, but deactivated the laser.

"Don't forget me!" piped up the pretty purple 'bot, dancing in impatience.

Optimus chuckled. "Primus forbid that day comes." He said, a warm look in his eyes as he introduced her to the humans. "Last, but by no means least, my other scout and sharpshooter, Arcee."

Arcee crouched down and held out her hand to the humans. The teens grinned and took a finger each, effectively shaking hands with her.

"Aw, look at them, they're so small and cute!" Arcee said, gently prodding Zoe in the side, who laughed and prodded Arcee's finger back.

The teens took a few moments to take everything in. Despite everything that had unfolded, all three of them were grinning like maniacs. This was _real! _It was actually happening! It was a dream come true, something you would expect from a movie or an epic book of some kind.

The humans blinked suddenly. _What_ was actually happening?

"So...I get the whole other planet thing, and for the sake of my sanity I'm just going to assume the transforming thing is magic, but what I don't get is why you guys are here." Sam asked. "I mean, I'm guessing Earth isn't exactly a galactic hotspot for other species."

A sudden grave atmosphere descended on the group. Arcee's wide grin faded, and Jazz's shoulders slumped a little. The teens half dreaded the answer.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and it is _vital_ that we find it before Megatron." Optimus spoke, his voice serious.

"The allwhat and megawho?" Hollie repeated blankly.

Optimus reached up to touch the side of his head, and a beam of light reached the ground. The ground at the teens feet seemed to fall away, revealing an oddly beautiful lava-like substance through the crack. Hollie and Zoe jumped back, before remembering it was just a hologram.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire; peaceful and just." Optimus explained, as a huge metal spire rose up from the ground. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

The image drew back, revealing a plateau of destroyed structures. The teens could tell that it had once been beautiful and defined, but now, it was broken and haggard, littered with the fallen beings of its surface. Countless bodies could be seen, some large, some small while others, the teens realised with horror, were very obviously children. And then, amidst all the chaos and bloodshed, there stood the one they called Megatron. The teens knew it was him instantly. His eyes were a deeper, more chilling red than any of them had before thought possible, with serrated armour that only made him look more like some kind of demon from the darkest depths of hell itself.

Zoe shuddered as he seemed to look directly at her. Hollie had to look away from the hologram, mopping her eyes with her sleeve. All that death and destruction. It was a terrible thing for her to realise that she had only seen a hologram. The robots around her had been in the middle of it all. Her heart went out to them.

"All that defied them were destroyed. Our home was eventually consumed by the war, and the Allspark was lost to the stars." Optimus continued, his voice and eyes conveyed a sadness that was heart-breaking for the teens to hear. "Megatron followed it to Earth, were Captain Witwicky found it. It was accident that intertwined our fates; Megatron crashed landed before he could retrieve the Allspark. Captain Witwicky somehow activated Megatron's navigation system. The coordinates for the Allspark's location on Earth was imprinted on his glasses."

Zoe and Sam looked at each other, slow grins on their faces. To think, those stupid old, useless specs _weren't _quite so useless after all.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth machines and create a new army." Ratchet spoke up.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus began, but was cut off when Zoe piped up.

"Wait, that's a _bad _thing?" When everyone looked quizzically at her, she shrugged. "Well what? Humans are arseholes. Period. I'm pretty sure if you looked up the human race in the universal encyclopaedia, we would be categorised as an infectious disease."

The robots looked at each other. Jazz shrugged.

"No matter the individual judgment towards humans, Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said, looking very serious again.

There was silence for a few moments, before Hollie turned to Sam, her voice quiet and pleading.

"Please tell me you still have those old things." she said.

Sam shook his head. "I don't, but Leanne does."

"Leanne? Your other cousin?"

"Yeah, Zoe mentioned the weird symbols last time we were over and Lea wanted a look." Sam said, starting to get a bit sheepish. "So I brought them over to her house about a week ago."

"SAM!" Hollie yelled. "You complete moron!"

"What?!" Sam retorted. "How was I supposed to know they were the key to the survival of two races!? Up until about three hours ago they were just old glasses!"

The two fuming teenagers glared at each other, while the robots around them looked annoyed.

"Will you two just chill the fuck out!" Zoe rolled her eyes, taking her phone out of her pocket. "Flaming hellsfire! All I have to do is call Leanne and ask her to meet us somewhere with the damn things!

And with that, she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Lea, remember those glasses Sam gave you?"

* * *

**Okay, it is? **

**:D Talk like Yoda, you should not. Very annoyed with me, people get. **

**Fun though, it is. **

**Review, don't forget to. *brandishes lightsaber* HEEYAAAAA!**


End file.
